You Always Find Your Way Back Home
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: A sixteen-year-old Water Tribe princess runs away from home to complete her destiny as the Avatar, debates joining the Witch of the West, and also wishes to escape an arranged marriage. All canon pairings. I only own this Yue, Lako, and Zalios.
1. Chapter 1

_You Always Find Your Way Back Home_

_Avatar Yue's POV_

I closed my eyes, pressed my head against my only friend, my dragon, Katra, and whispered, "We'll be leaving the North Pole for the South Pole tonight." I heard her think, _why?_ I took a deep breath and said, "I can't go through this wedding—I want to marry for love, not an arranged marriage." Katra nodded and I rubbed her shoulder and said, "I have to go. Avatar stuff." Katra pushed me forward and I disappeared to tell my father that I already knew Waterbending, Earthbending, Firebending, and Airbending, because I'd had my past lives train me—Avatar Kuruk, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Roku, and Avatars Aang and Yangchen. Plus, I was a master healer. I had secretly gone to the Earth Kingdom with Katra—I had found her egg when I was two—learned Metalbending. Then I went to the Fire Nation and learned Lightningbending.

I closed my eyes and recalled telling my parents that I knew I was the Avatar. They'd been shocked but I told them that I had already mastered all four elements, they had no choice but to accept the truth. Now I had to leave my past behind me.

I went over to the shrine to the moon and ocean spirits—a little oasis in the center of our village—and whispered, "Yue, protect me on my journey. Help me reach the South Pole safely. Keep Mamá safe." I closed my eyes and then suddenly my eyes flew open—I saw Yue gliding toward me—only I could see her—I always knew that I had named after her in the hopes that I too would save my people—because I was the Avatar. She smiled at me and whispered, "Good luck, and stay with Katra." I nodded and that very night, left the North Pole, possibly forever.

As I left the North Pole, I wiped away a few tears and said, "Papá, I miss you."

**_"Sha la la la la_**  
**_Sha la la la la_**  
**_You used to call me your angel_**  
**_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_**  
**_You'd hold me close in your arms_**  
**_I loved the way you felt so strong_**  
**_I never wanted you to leave_**  
**_I wanted you to stay here holding me_**  
**_I miss you_**  
**_I miss your smile_**  
**_And I still shed a tear_**  
**_Every once in a while_**  
**_And even though it's different now_**  
**_You're still here somehow_**  
**_My heart won't let you go_**  
**_And I need you to know_**  
**_I miss you_**  
**_Sha la la la la_**  
**_I miss you_**  
**_You used to call me your dreamer_**  
**_And now I'm livin' out my dream_**  
**_Oh how I wish you could see_**  
**_Everything that's happenin' for me_**  
**_I'm thinkin' back on the past_**  
**_It's true that time is flyin' by too fast_**  
**_I miss you_**  
**_I miss your smile_**  
**_And I still shed a tear_**  
**_Every once in a while_**  
**_And even though it's different now_**  
**_You're still here somehow_**  
**_My heart won't let you go_**  
**_And I need you to know_**  
**_I miss you_**  
**_Sha la la la la_**  
**_I miss you_**  
**_I know you're in a better place yeah_**  
**_But I wish that I could see your face oh_**  
**_I know you're where you need to be_**  
**_Even though it's not here with me_**  
**_I miss you_**  
**_I miss your smile_**  
**_And I still shed a tear_**  
**_Every once in a while_**  
**_And even though it's different now_**  
**_You're still here somehow_**  
**_My heart won't let you go_**  
**_And I need you to know_**  
**_I miss you_**  
**_Sha la la la la_**  
**_I miss youI miss you_**  
**_I miss your smile_**  
**_And I still shed a tear_**  
**_Every once in a while_**  
**_And even though it's different now_**  
**_You're still here somehow_**  
**_My heart won't let you go_**  
**_And I need you to know_**  
**_I miss you_**  
**_Sha la la la la_**  
**_I miss you"_**


	2. Chapter 2

After we were several hundred miles away from the North Pole, I took my furs and stuffed into my bag of clothing, which also continued the bag of food. I ended up eating all of my food supply before I remembered that I needed all that food for the whole journey. I was tired, worn out, hungry, crabby, and wanted to sleep. I leaned against Katra and muttered, "Let's land. We can continue later." Then she thought, _Uh, Yue, does any of this land look familiar to you?_ I looked around and said, "No, why?"_ I don't recognize it either._ I frowned, pressed my hand against my necklace and said, "Yue, protect me." I glanced down at an empty meadow, pointing, said, "Land there. I'll go see if I can find out where we are." We landed and, stretching on my tiptoes, whispered, "Katra, go hide. I'll call you with the whistle should I ever need your help, buddy." She nodded and thought, _But Yue, the moon spirit wanted us to stay together._ I paused and said, "Right. Ok, I walk, you fly. Just land when I stop walking." Katra agreed to my new plan, much better than she did to the first plan.

I kept walking, but then Katra insisted that we fly inside. I agreed and almost fell asleep. I closed my eyes and then slept for a few seconds and then woke up when I was jolted, the way I always was when we landed. I grabbed my bag, yanked out my staff, which I could adjust to carrying size, and I walked toward the two girls, keeping my staff angled in a defensive pose. The girl in the wheelchair said, "How did you get that dragon?" I glanced at Katra and said, "I found her egg when I was two and she's stayed with me ever since." Both girls nodded and then the girl in the wheelchair said, "Hello." I grinned and said, "Hello." The girl in the wheelchair said, "I'm Nessarose, but you can call me Nessa." I took a deep breath and said, "My name is Yue, I was named for the hero of my village, no, my nation, she was the Water Tribe Princess, just like me." Then the green girl sized me up and said, "I'm Elphaba Thropp." I motioned to the two girls and asked, "Are you, sisters?" Elphaba and Nessa nodded. I sighed and murmured, "I don't have any brothers or sisters—but it just might be some weird quirk that's part of who I am. I know." Elphaba and Nessa said, "What?" I grinned and said, "I can hear my dragon's thoughts, it's called impressing." They nodded and Nessa wheeled off to their home. I whispered, "Katra, go hide." My dragon did and I followed Elphaba.

I learned I could stay in Elphaba's room, but I got out of bed, when we both heard screaming coming from Nessa's room. I ran over to her, cheating using my Airbending, and knelt down beside her. "What happened?" She whimpered and said, "My hand hurts." "Let me see it." Nessa shook her head and I said, "Nessa, where I come from, I am a Master Healer—since I was ten years old—normally it should have taken me my whole life—but—can you keep a secret?" Nessa nodded, still crying, and I said, "I'm the Avatar—master of all four elements—water, earth, fire, and air—plus a few extra—sand, metal, and lightning." I pulled out my water skin, pulled some water out, twirled it until my hand glowed, and pressed against the injured hand.

Elphaba arrived and said, "Nessa, I'll go get a doctor." I turned to Elphaba and said, "That won't be necessary." Elphaba stared at me and I said, "Nessa, show your sister your hand." Elphaba ran to Nessa's side. Elphaba grabbed Nessa's injured hand and flipped it over, studying it intently. Elphaba looked at me and I said, "I healed her—master healer and all that jazz—plus—can you keep a secret too?" Elphaba nodded and I said, "Being the Avatar—master of all four elements—water, earth, fire, and air—plus a few extra—sand, metal, and lightning."


	3. Chapter 3

On the train ride to Shiz University, I sat across from Elphaba. I'd already been told to help care for Nessa during our time at Shiz. Of course, for a few minutes I was upset, until I remembered the real reason I existed—that the Avatar existed—to help others. On my way to Shiz, I received news that Azula's Descendants—a secret society that was against the Firelord and his descendants—I didn't know the Firelord's name, I only knew his son's name—Zalios—he was my boyfriend, at the time of the arranged marriage and as far as I knew, still was—which is why I ran away—so I could be with him—was on the move.

As we were going along, the train suddenly had to stop. Frexspar, Elphaba and Nessa's father, got off the train, and I silently and secretly followed him. I stiffened and ran over to the boy, stuck to the tree, and asked, "Lako, are you okay? What happened?" "They've struck again—Azula's Descendants," my younger brother informed me, "And as for your first question, yes, I'm fine. My arms—or what's left of them—hurt though." I growled and started pacing. "Could you please remain calm?" He asked. "Everytime you lose your temper it makes it that much easier for them to find you." I nodded reluctantly agreeing to remain calm. "He's my brother, Lako—he was named after the ocean spirit—he's the closest out of anyone, of our people, to the ocean spirit," I informed Frexspar, Elphaba and Nessa—who were both wondering why I was so concerned about what the boy was telling me.

"Who died from our village, our tribe, our people?" "Almost everyone from our village—including your, well, your ex-fiancé," Lako said. I pretended that I didn't know who Lako was talking about, and then convinced Frexspar to let my brother come with us to Shiz. Then I remembered that he had lost both his arms during the raid when he was two. I immediately began healing him and hissed, "Are the spirits safe?" "Yes, those who were able to escape, I think it was just me, hid in the oasis."

Later, Elphaba asked, "What did Lako mean when he said your ex-fiancé?" I grinned at her and after glancing at Nessa and Frex, who were resting, and shooting an anxious glance at my brother, who was also resting, hissed, "Elphaba, I'm sort of a runaway. No one bothered looking for me, because they're used to it. You see, my tribe, the Northern Water Tribe, well, some of them look down on the Southern Water Tribe, our sister tribe. My village hides the oasis where the moon and ocean spirits live. We—the Water Tribes—believe that our life comes from the ocean and our strength comes from the moon. Anyway, I'm running away from an arranged marriage and that's common for the Northern Water Tribe. We go south—to the Southern Water Tribe. Not everyone makes it. Some of them settled in the swamps of the Earth Kingdom, but those who made it helped increase the Southern Tribe. Even though I was the princess, no one looked for me, because I left a note saying I was leaving to attend to some Avatar business—I wasn't really—I was actually running away. I was headed for the South Pole when I reached Oz. I've been there before—in fact, no one is surprised when women run away from our tribe. I'm here for a reason and I don't know why yet, but I'll find out. Believe me, I will find out why I'm here." Elphaba nodded and I added, "Oh, and, Elphaba, a word of advice. Don't get me angry—it triggers the Avatar State and only Zalios can call me back to reality."

Elphaba then asked, "What happened to your brother?" I sighed and answered, "It's a long story. I'll try to give you the short version. You see, Elphaba, my brother—see—his name was Kuzon, for Avatar Aang's best friend from the Fire Nation—but then our village was raided by Azula's Descendants when I was about five—my brother was two. My brother's arms were burned off and he nearly died. Our father died during the raid to protect me—he claimed he was the Avatar, obviously he knew I was the Avatar or it was brother—and my mother—because she claimed she was the Avatar, which makes me believe that she knew I was the Avatar all along—and they wanted to be sure that the Avatar was dead—Lako and I are half-siblings—same father, but different mothers—was also murdered and I still miss her—Lako's mother took me in, but I ran away, because I knew she hated me—Lako was the only reason I returned the first time I ran away—that was when I learned that I really was the Avatar—on accident—Anyway, after the raid, I carried Kuzon, then, to the oasis. I lowered him gently into the pond and begged Yue—the moon spirit—I was named after her and she was my special guardian before I took my role as the Avatar—to help my brother. The ocean spirit gave my brother a little more of its life and so if anything happens to the ocean spirit, the only way to save it would be to have my brother give up his life. I also changed his name to Lako to honor the ocean spirit." "Oh my Oz, that must be awful." she said sympathetically. I nodded silently and said, "Go to sleep, Elphaba. I'll be fine." She reluctantly agreed to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Then I paused, and, after Elphaba fell asleep, shook my brother awake, and asked, "Zalios? He's okay, right?" "Um, sis, Zalios is in hiding," he informed me. I nodded shakily, and said, "Go back to sleep. I've got to wake up Elphaba."

I waited a few more minutes and shook Elphaba into consciousness and hissed, "Wake up, Elphaba." She glared at me and I said, "I need you to guard me—well, my body actually—I'm about to go between the worlds—the physical which you can see and the spirt which you cannot see—and I can't be moved, otherwise I'll be trapped in the spirit world forever." She nodded and I talked to Avatar Aang for a few minutes.

I returned and told her what I had learned—that Azula's Descendants were coming to Oz. "Elphaba, listen to me." I ordered tensely. "I need to talk to you." _"Now!"_ I snapped when she didn't respond. Elphaba glared at me and asked, "What is _so_ important?" "They're on their way here...here in Oz...Azula's Descendants," I choked out in a frightened whisper. Elphaba jerked into a sitting position and hissed, _"What?"_ I was about to repeat myself, but she waved her hand and said, "I got that part—Azula's Descendants are here in Oz. What I don't get is why you're not telling Father." "Because, first of all I can't tell him without revealing too much about who I am, second of all, he'd never believe me, and third of all, this won't affect him. It only affects you and me." "Why?" Elphaba asked. "Because," then I froze. "Because, someday, after we graduate from Shiz, or maybe sooner, I will travel Oz hunting the members of Azula's Descendants and weakening them and I want your help." "What help would I be?" she asked. I sighed and said, "Elphaba—you're not who you think you are. I don't mean it like that. You are Nessa's sister, always have been, always will be. What I mean is you have great magic, but you're also a bender—a Firebender to be precise. I'll teach you what I know—including how to bend and create Lightning as well as redirect it. You'll have the best teacher in the world—the Avatar herself—and I learned from the best—the same teachers as my boyfriend, Zalios."


	5. Chapter 5

Then after that conversation, I forced Elphaba to sit up with me the rest of the way to Shiz so I could lecture her about Fire Nation customs, traditions, dress, and the Fire Nation way of life. "Alright, Elphaba, I have to teach everything I know about the Fire Nation. I can only tell you all of this on the way to Shiz—not while we're there. We'll have to secretly train you in Firebending. I'm going to need you to pay attention to what I say. In the Fire Nation—that is where most Firebenders live—people wear mostly red and black. They—the people—are usually very pale. The student or younger person always bows to the teacher or older person, like this." I gave her an example of how they bowed in the Fire Nation. "Teachers are addressed as Master so-so. The only exception to this rule is to your Firebending teacher, whom you would address as Sifu so-so. For example, you once your training begins you will call me Sifu Yue." Elphaba nodded and I said, "Tell me if I lose you." She nodded and I added, "You'll have to talk." She nodded again.

I sighed, and then continued. "Anyway, most Firebenders—in the Fire Nation anyway—not all live there—some live in the Earth Kingdom—once they learn that they can Firebend are immediately sent to an academy to learn how to control their powers. I will teach you, but you have to promise me something." Elphaba nodded and I said, "Promise me that if I say you're not ready for more advanced training that you'll believe me." Elphaba nodded and said, "I promise." I nodded and then continued. "Firebending is controlled by the bender's breathing rate, and the motions of his or her body. There are no real defensive moves for Firebending. It is all about being on the attack and forcing your opponent to retreat. Firebenders are strengthened by a variety of things—fire itself, obviously, the sun, the stars, lightning—only the most advanced can learn to truly harness the power and energy within a lightning bolt—and comets. The only pesron—or people, I should say—that can effectively defend or possibly defeat a Firebender would be a Waterbender, such as myself or someone else from either the Northern or Southern Water Tribes or the Swamps of the Earth Kingdom. That is all I can tell you. Your training begins at dawn, tomorrow."

She looked at me and I repeated, "Dawn tomorrow." Elphaba groaned and said, "I should probably get to bed then." I nodded in agreement and I said, "We'll both need the rest." Elphaba and I both curled up and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, right at dawn, I kicked Elphaba awake. "Get up, Elphaba," I ordered. The green woman glared at me and said, "Let me sleep a little longer." I scowled and said, "I told you training began at dawn tomorrow—it's tomorrow. It's dawn. Time for training to begin."

Elphaba groaned and I said, "Okay, take deep breaths—in through your noise and out through your mouth. Keep track of each breath." Elphaba sighed and began her breathing exercises I was making her do. Then she asked, "What is the point of this, Yue?" "Call me, Sifu Yue," I ordered. "The point is to help you control your inner fire." Elphaba sighed and I said, "I think that's enough for now. We need to talk." Elphaba nodded and said, "Yes, Sifu Yue."

I looked at her and said, "Okay, Elphaba, we're going to have some discussions about your powers—your abilities—your Firebending." Elphaba nodded and she asked, "What is the point of those breathing exercises?" "What does fire need to burn?" I asked. "Oxygen," she replied immediately. "And what do we need to survive?" I asked. "Oxygen," Elphaba said automatically. "What does this have to do with Firebending?" she asked. I sighed and said, "Elphaba, your breathing rate will affect your Firebending. Long and deep breaths equal longer, and more powerful flames. Short and quick breaths equal short, but still powerful flames, but the deep breath flames are more reliable in a fight, unless you absolutely have to use short quick breaths." Elphaba nodded and said, "Yes, Sifu Yue. I'll remember that."


	7. Chapter 7

Elphaba nodded and I glanced out the window. "We're here, Elphaba. We made it to Shiz." We all climbed out and as Elphaba helped Nessa off the train, I carefully lifted Lako off the train. I set him on the ground, and carefully supported him. "Lako, stay close to me," I ordered. "OK, Avatar Yue," he said. I nudged him and whispered, "I'm just Yue—the runaway here."

He nodded and said, "Okay, Yue." I paused and watched as a young man walked over to me. "Yue? Is that you?" he asked. I gasped and said, "Zalios? Zalios!" I grinned and he hugged me tightly. He pulled out a betrothal necklace and asked, "Will you marry me?" "Yes," I said, smiling at him—he was perfect for me and a perfect brother for Lako. Zalios knew that Lako would have to live with us when we got married—I cared more about Lako than his mother ever did.

Zalios hugged me and asked, "Where are you going?" "Shiz University—I'm being forced to care for Nessarose—the girl in the wheelchair," I said, still angry by Frexspar's unfair treatment of me. Zalios hugged me and I said, "Zalios, you know how much Lako depends on me—to feed him, carry his books, and care for him. He needs me." Zalios grinned at me and said, "I'll take over caring for Lako here at Shiz. I'll try to be his roommate. It should free you up for caring for Nessarose." I nodded and I called, "Lako! Come here!" Lako ran over to me and I said, "OK, Zalios and I—we're going to try to make sure that you and Zalios are roommates. He'll take over caring for you for the next few years. After college, we'll get married, and you'll live with us." Lako nodded in silence.

Then I said, "Alright, guys—here we go. On to Shiz University." Zalios walked right behind Lako carrying his own luggage—there was only the one bag and I slung my one bag over my shoulder. I also carried two of Nessa's suitcases in each hand. Elphaba wheeled her sister inside and carried her own suitcase. I sighed and set down the luggage as soon as I could. Then Frexspar said, "Nessa, I have something for you. To remember me when I'm away." He opened a box and gave her a pair of jeweled shoes. I scowled and Nessa squealed with delight. "Jeweled shoes!" she said, excitedly. "Only the best for the future governor," he declared. "Elphaba! Yue! Care for Nessarose," he ordered. I glared at him and said, "Yes sir," as angrily as I could manage—I was definitely _not_ returning to the Thropp mansion ever again—at least, as long as Frexspar lived.


	8. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	9. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
